Harry Smith's School Trip
Harry Smith's School Trip is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in April 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith is disappointed to be going on a trip to the honey farm instead of Zapper Rapper Planet, but thanks to his boredom this isn't for long! Plot Harry Smith wakes up one morning very excited as his class are going on a school trip to Zapper Rapper Planet. He storms downstairs, eats his breakfast incredibly fast and burps loudly afterwards. He goes back upstairs to get changed, but only finds a Fancy Hippos T-shirt. Grace Smith got it for his 8th birthday even though he has always hated the show. As all of Harry's other T-shirts are in the wash, he has to wear the Fancy Hippos shirt. Harry heads off to Colham High School and gets on the coach. Everyone in his class starts laughing at him because of the shirt he is wearing. Harry completely forgot he is wearing it, and goes red in the face. Catriona McMillan soon tells the class that they will not be going to Zapper Rapper Planet as it is closed because of ride maintenance, so instead she decides to take the class on an educational trip to the honey farm in Bumblewick. The whole class groan. During the long coach trip, everyone gets extremely bored. Harry Smith and David Marshall look in their lunchboxes and are disappointed to see only tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches. They decide to kill time by throwing the sandwiches at people. David hurls one at Christine Peel, ruining her hair and Harry and David throw loads out of the coach windows. They hit passing cars, pedestrians and even Samuel Davidson who is running to the gym. Later, they see Pamela Milne standing at a bus stop. The boys wave to her but she ignores them, causing them to give her the middle finger. William Fraser wets himself on the bus while everyone else continues to moan about the change of plan. Finally arriving at the honey farm, Harry's class are greeted by Ian Borthwick, the owner of the farm. He takes everyone on a tour around the farm and endlessly talks about the production of honey. Harry and David get so bored that they fart and spit on the beehives, angering the bees. An enormous swarm of bees zooms out of the hives and sting everyone. They sting Keeley Hughes first as they are attracted to the sweet smell of her perfume, then Catriona McMillan and the rest of the class. Harry Smith, David Marshall, Blair Cameron, Jordan Sanderson and Freya Clifton are the only ones who survived. Harry then films the chaos on his Eyephone. Later, Harry returns home, dashes into his bedroom and rolls on the floor laughing. He unzips his schoolbag to grab his Eyephone, however three bees that had found their way inside his bag back in Bumblewick buzz out and sting him. He screams and rages until they attack James Smith too. Characters *Harry Smith *James Smith *David Marshall *Caleb McKinnon *Jordan Sanderson *Mae MacDonald *Louisa McIntyre *Christine Peel *Natasha Sagdiyev *Jenny Templeton *Natalie Skelly *Alan Ross *Gregor McDade *William Fraser *Blair Cameron *Jamie Wallace *Nick Jones *Freya Clifton *Keeley Hughes *Joshua Turner *Catriona McMillan *Grace Smith *Ian Borthwick *Samuel Davidson (cameo; hit by a sandwich) *Pamela Milne (cameo at bus stop) Music *Gunblade NY - UN Headquarters (plays when Harry and David throw sandwiches) *Super Mario Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy (plays when the bus arrives in Bumblewick) *Mario Pinball Land - Grassy Greens (plays when the class walk around the honey farm) *Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen - Silph Co. (0:21 onwards, plays when the bees sting everyone) Trivia *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride was created as a homage to this episode, and borrows elements from Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes